This invention relates to a new and simplified device for insertion in a bore or recess to fix therein or provide a bearing surface for a shaft or a shaft-like portion of an element. It provides an improved and more economical species of key device of the type disclosed in the present inventor's co-pending application for U.S. Ser. No. 815,558, filed July 14, 1977 for "CONNECTOR AND BEARING DEVICE", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,739, dated July 29, 1980 which, in the opinion of the present inventor, exhibits the most pertinent prior art.
The embodiments of the present invention provide minimal requirements as to material and anchor portions, facilitating their application for the purpose intended and lending economy to and greater ease and facility of application of such devices. Though embodying a minimal of anchoring portions, their most stable application and the maintenance of their position in use is insured.